vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Mögliche neue Kategorisierung von Plagiaten
Ich glaube, es gibt wenige Aktive bei Vroniplag, die die gegenwärtige Plagiatskategorisierung als ideal empfinden. Für mich ist sie eher eine praktikable, und relativ einfache Lösung. Insgesamt sehe ich 3 Probleme: a) Die Kategorie "verdächtig" ist unglücklich gewählt, da sie in den meisten Fällen eben nicht für einen Plagiatsverdacht verwendet wird, dem man noch nachgehen muss um ihn entweder auszuräumen, oder zu bestätigen. In den meisten Fällen werden grenzwertige Fragmente als "verdächtig" bezeichnet, für die man den umfassenden, für sich alleine stehenden Plagiatsvorwurf nicht artikulieren will. b) Die meisten Plagiatskategorien beinhalten in der Namensgebenung den Plagiatsvorwurf (e.g. Komplettplagiat, Übersetzungsplagiat, etc ...), das ist nicht immer glücklich, da -- je nach Sprachgebrauch -- eine Täuschungsabsicht impliziert wird, und diese anhand eines Fragments meist nicht nachzuweisen ist. c) Die gegenwärtig verwendeten Plagiatskategorien überlappen sich häufig, was zu inkonsistenten Klassifizierungen führt. Als Diskussionsgrundlage bzw. Denkanstoß würde ich gerne folgende mögliche neue Klassifizierung vorstellen für zukünftige Fälle: A) Das Dreigestirn: "Kein Plagiat", "Verdächtig", "Plagiat" (i.e. eine der Plagiatskategorien) wird durch vier Bewertungen ersetzt: "unfertig", "nicht zu beanstanden", "grenzwertig", "zu beanstanden". Dabei gehen nur Fragmente die als "zu beanstanden" klassifiziert sind in den Barcode ein. B) Die gegenwärtigen Plagiatskategorien werden (zumindest für die Bewertung von Fragmenten) abgeschafft. Um die Fragmente jedoch in Kurzform zu charakterisieren, werden verschiedene Dimensionen eingeführt. Ích schlage die folgenden Dimensionen vor: #Die Quelle wird im Zusammenhang mit der beanstandeten Textstelle genannt? Mögliche Attribute ##Nein ##Ja ##Ja, aber eine Übernahme wird ausgeschlossen, z.B. durch distanzierende Einleitungen des Quellenverweises wie: "vgl", "siehe auch", "ebenso auch", etc. #Nähe zum Text der Quelle: Mögliche Attribute: ##Wortwörtliche Übernahme ##Wörtliche Übernahme mit Anpassungen -- alle wesentlichen Formulierungen stammen aus der Quelle ##Sinngemäße Übernahme mit Übernahme einiger Formulierungen ##Sinngemäße Übernahme #Sprache der Quelle: Mögliche Attribute: ##Identisch zur untersuchten Arbeit ##Nicht identisch zur untersuchten Arbeit #Mögliche weitere Dimensionen (die mir jedoch als weniger wichtig erscheinen) sind die Folgenden: ##Übernahme geht nach dem Quellenverweis weiter ( möglicherweise als Attrribut 1.4. -- dann bräuchte man allerdings auch noch Attribut 1.5, welches "1.3 und 1.4" bedeuten würde. Alternativ könnte auch Attribut 1.3. als separate Tickbox implementiert werden). ##Länge der Übernahme (in Zeilen) -- insbesondere wenn man die Dimensionen verwenden will, um die Schwere der Übernahme automatisiert zu charakterisieren (fraglich ob das Sinn macht) ##Fragment beinhaltet Übernahme von Literaturverweisen ##Fragment beinhaltet Übernahme von Fehlern aus der Quelle ##??? Ich kann nicht voll überblicken, wie solche Dimensionen am besten implementiert werden können, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass im Zuge der Umstellung auf SMW hier einfache Möglichkeiten existieren? Insgesamt glaube ich, dass so eine Umstellung die oben genannten Probleme weitgehend lösen würde, ohne dass der Workflow grundlegend umgestellt werden müsste. Das einzige Problem sehe ich in einer möglicherweise zusätzlichen Komplexität. Allerdings hängt diese von der Art der Implementierung ab -- und für neue User könnte es einfacher sein, 3 konkrete Dimensionen zu bewerten, als sich überlappende, nicht klar definierte Plagiatskategorien zuzuordnen. Was haltet ihr davon? Was könnte man an dem Vorschlag noch verbessern? Wie könnte man den Vorschlag am besten implementieren? Am besten bitte Kommentare nur unter dem Vorschlag, um die Lesbarkeit zu erhalten. Hindemith 12:10, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Finde ich insgesamt eine gute Idee. Zu A): „grenzwertig“ würde ich vielleicht ersetzen, z.B. durch „unklar“. Sonst gibt es ein Problem, wenn die Textübereinstimmung zwar unstrittig ist (also nicht „grenzwertig“) trotzdem aber keine Klärung z.B. von Datum oder Autor möglich ist (das Fragment wäre dann für immer „unfertig“). Zu B): Das Wort "Übernahme" ist weniger anklagend als "Plagiat", impliziert vielleicht keine Täuschungsabsicht mehr, aber immer noch ein bewusstes Vorgehen. Ebenso "mit Anpassungen". Vielleicht gibt es noch wertungsfreiere Altternativen. Z.B. "Übereinstimmung" statt "Übernahme", "mit Abweichungen" statt "mit Anpassungen" bzw. 2.2: "Weitgehend wörtliche Übereinstimmung" statt "Wörtliche Übernahme mit Anpassungen". Oder man verzichtet ganz auf "Übernahme" bzw. "Übereinstimmung". Reichen nicht auch einfach Adjektive? ("wortwörtlich", "weitgehend wörtlich", "sinngemäß", "weitgehend sinngemäß"). - Hood 13:23, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC). Nachtrag: Vielleicht noch besser: "teilweise" oder "teils" statt "weitgehend" (ist kürzer und passt noch besser).- Hood 13:34, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, ich glaube, die genaue Wortwahl kann noch optimiert werden -- Danke für die Vorschläge. Hindemith 20:44, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Finde den Vorschlag sehr gut, und sollte mit SMW recht einfach zu implementieren sein. Praezision und Erfassbarkeit sehe ich als klar besser an. Ich denke auch, dass das Beantworten konkreter Fragen einfacher und genauer ist als die Kategorien. Als einziges Manko seh ich, dass die plakative/bildliche Wirkung der Kategorien verloren geht, was manche Menschen ja auch besonders anspricht. Vielleicht kann man das irgendwie kompensieren, aber mir faellt dazu gerade nichts Vernuenftiges ein. Sicher kann man aus den erhobenen Daten wieder die alten Kategorien gewinnen. Altbestand sollte wohl so bleiben, wie er ist, und man muesste das neue System mal bei einem Fall von Anfang an durchexerzieren um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Zeilen muss man nicht zaehlen, das kann software automatisiert machen wenn noetig. Marcusb 21:45, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sehe ein Problem mit der ersten Kategorie. Was ist z.B., wenn ein nach bisheriger Kategorisierung einseites Bauernopfer daherkommt. Wird dann die Quelle im Zusammenhang mit der Uebernahme genannt? Am Seitenende wohl schon, aber am Seitenbeginn moechte man dann doch nicht von Quellenangabe sprechen. Das wuerde dem ganzen eine falsche Faerbung verpassen, denke ich. Ansonsten finde ich das Ueberdenken der mir schon immer recht befremdlichen Plagiatskategorien eine sehr gute Idee und halte auch Hindemiths Ansatz fuer sehr gelungen. Fiesh 01:49, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, das gäbe kein Problem. Man klassifiziert so ein einseitiges Fragment einfach als "Quelle im Zusammenhang genannt", setzt es aber auf "zu beanstanden". Es gibt dann noch die Anmerkungen um zu präzisieren. Hindemith 20:44, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mir gefällt der Vorschlag insgesamt gut. Die Grenzfälle bleiben vermutlich auch weiterhin Grenzfälle. Wenn die bisherigen Kategorien sich nicht 1:1 übersetzen lassen, geht leider etwas die Vergleichbarkeit verloren. Je mehr Masse auf VroniPlag erarbeitet wird, desto repräsentativer werden die Aussagen dazu, wie einzelne Fragmente sich auf die verschiedenen Kategorien verteilen, und damit auch dazu, wie häufig und wie seltener plagiiert wird. Insgesamt aber ein Gewinn. PlagProf:-) 19:35, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich moechte gerne die Diskussion wieder aufgreifen. Ich weiss nicht, ob wir das in einer Sitzung besprechen sollten oder einfach im Forum klaeren und umsetzen. Ich hatte damals vor Bds den neuen Workflow einfach etabliert, und er wurde dann im "laufenden Betrieb" ueberarbeitet. Das scheint mir besser, als hypothetisch ueber Aenderungen abzustimmen und dann womoeglich zu merken, dass was uebersehen wurde. Ich moechte eine leichte Modifikation von Hindemiths Dimensionen Vorschlagen: ::a) Wir sollten weiter Gepruef/Ungeprueft haben. Denn sonst scheint es mir nicht moeglich, dass der Ersteller einen "Guetevorschlag" (nicht zu beanstanden, grenzwertig, zu beanstanden) macht. Die Guete bleibt in dreistufig. ::b) Quellennennung bleibt dreistufig mit Werten "ja, distanziert, nein" ::c) Naehe hat hat drei Werte: "woertlich (mit moeglicherweise kleinaenderungen wie dem einfuegen von artikeln etc., die wir nicht getrennt aufschluesseln sollten, finde ich), woertlich mit signifikanten Aenderungen (etwa inhaltlicher Natur, z.b. Jahreszahlen oder Namen geaendert, oder auch abaenderung durch relevante Worteinfuegungen), sinngemaess (signifikate Umstellungen etc.) ::d) Sprache ist kein ja/nein Attribut sondern kann als zusaetzliches Flag mit "Aus fremdsprachlicher Quelle uebersetzt" gesetzt werden. Es taucht selten auf und wird dann bestimmt nicht uebersehen, so dass man nicht bei jeder Fragment gezwungen sein sollte, diesen Wert zu setzen. ::e) Keine weiteren zwingenden Attribute, man kann gerne zusaetzliche Merkmale wie auch die Sprachaenderung separat als Kategorie oder so setzen, aber die eigentliche Kategorisierung erfolgt nur nach Geprueft/Ungeprueft, nicht zu beanstanden/grenzwertig/zu beanstanden, ja/distanziert/nein, woertlich/abgeaendert/sinngemaess. :Ich halt dieses System fuer etwas besser da zusaetzlich einfacher. Zu viele Abstufungen bewirken womoeglich nur, dass unterschiedliche Mitwirkende unterschiedlich werten, und diese Abstufung scheint mir ausreichend, da alles Interessante erfasst wird. Was meint ihr? Fiesh 19:00, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hier mein Kommentar: :a) Ja, das macht sehr viel Sinn ... moeglicherweise koennte man geprueft/ungeprueft noch um "unfertig" erweitern, ist aber nicht zwingend. :b) finde ich gut ... ich koennte mir hoechstens noch vorstellen, die info: "Uebernahme geht nach der Quellennennung weiter" einzufuehren. Man koennte das in drei Tickboxes implementieren: 1. Quelle genannt (ja/nein), 2. Quellennennung ist distanzierend (ja/nein) 3. Uebernahme geht nach dem Quellenverweis weiter (ja/nein). Speziell 3 ist nicht ganz unwichtig, da dann ja die Quelle nur fuer einen Teil des Fragments genannt ist, nicht aber den anderen. :c) - e) finde ich gut :Moeglicherweise koennte man die 5 "Hauptplagkategorieen" direkt automatisch generieren, dann waere auch die Vergleichbarkeit gewaehrleistet ... Hindemith 21:04, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Was mir gerade noch einfällt. Bei zahlreichen dokumentierten Übernahmen mit Seitenumbrüchen wird in den Anmerkungen auf die Seitenfortsetzung hingewiesen: Z.B. Fortgesetzt von voriger Seite, Fortsetzung in nachfolgender Seite... :Deratige Anmerkungen sind nicht unwichtig, da sonst z.B. nicht klar ist, dass kurze Fagmente Teil eines größeren zusammenhängenden Texts sind. Vielleicht hat jemand eine Idee, ob oder wie man hierzu eine Angabe in der Vorlage standardmäßig vorsehen könnte, ohne dass Einstufungen (Dimensionen, Flags) insgesamt zu überladen sind.- Hood 21:25, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Zu Hindemiths Anmerkung: "unfertig" ist eine gute Idee, sollte man einfach hinzunehmen, koennte sich als nuetzlich erweisen. :Bei der "nach Quellennennung weiter" Sache bin ich mir etwas unschluessig. Ist es wirklich schlimmer, wenn nach der Fussnote noch weiter uebernommen wird, als wenn etwa im Absatz vor dem Absatz, der mit Fussnote versehen ist, uebernommen wurde? Ich halte das ehrlich gesagt fuer Details, die nicht in der grundlegenden Kategorisierung beruecksichtigt werden sollten. Wichtig ist doch, dass die Quellennennung die Uebernahme nicht ausreichend abdeckt. Ob sie nun zu frueh oder zu spaet erfolgt, ist doch eigentlich unwichtig. :Das Erstellen der Hauptkategorien halte ich auch fuer eine gute Idee, man kann dann einfach ein Konzept machen, das alle Fragmente mit bestimmten Werten auflistet, wie wir das ja schon vielfach haben. :Zu Hoods Anmerkung: Ich denke, als Anmerkung genuegt. Aber das bringt mich auf etwas, das ist schon immer schlecht fand: Die rein syntaktische Trennung eines Fragments, wenn es sich ueber einen Seitenumbruch erstreckt. Finde ich eigentlich aeusserst unklug. Wenn etwa wie bei Vs ein ganzes Kapitel kopiert wurde, dann ist das doch ein Fragment, die Semantik entscheidet, nicht die Syntax. Daher schlage ich vor, dass ein Fragment nur nach semantischen (wir nutzen ja jetzt SMW ;)) Gesichtspunkten erstellt werden sollte und sich insbesondere ueber mehrere Seiten erstrecken koennen sollte. Man gibt dann eben bei der Zeilenangabe die Anfangszeile auf der Anfangsseite und die Endzeile auf der Endseite an. Ganz pragmatisch spart das auch Arbeit und verhindert Einzeiler-Fragmente, die manchmal schon von Aussenstehenden als laecherlich abgetan wurden, weil sie nicht sahen, dass diese Fragmente nur Teil eines Grossen waren. Was meint ihr? Fiesh 23:55, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Noch als weitere Anmerkung: Das bedeutet natuerlich auch, dass ein Fragment durchaus mal ueber mehrere Absaetze gehen kann, wo zwischendurch eigenstaendiger Text des Autors kommt. Ich denke, wir sollten lediglich als Regel festhalten, dass kein Fragment innerhalb eines anderen sein darf, dass also die Fragmente linear geordnet sein muessen. Fiesh 23:59, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Fiesh in alllen Punkten zu. - Hood 09:01, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Wenn plagiierter Text durch Passagen von nicht-plagiiertem Text unterbrochen wird, könnte das evtl. etwas unübersichtlich werden. Konsequenter fände ich es dann, wenn man pro Quelle ein einziges Fragment anlegt. Hotznplotz 09:26, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Hm. Das erinnert mich an Vorschläge von Plaqueiator bzgl. einer quellenorientierten Darstellung, die ihre Vorteile hat, wenn sehr viele kurze Fragmente aus einer einzigen Quelle stammen, die jedes für sich aber nicht so gravierend sind, insgesamt aber einen eindeutigen Eindruck vermitteln. Für den Work-Flow wäre es wohl schon besser, wenn alles in kleinen einzelnen zu bearbeitenden Häppchen bleibt. Ist also eher ein Problem der Darstellung für den Leser, wie diese Häppchen zusammengefügt und als Ganzes sichtbar gemacht werden. - Hood 09:38, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Wie wäre es mit dem Kompromiss, dass für zusammenhängenden plagiierten Text nur ein einziges Fragment angelegt wird, bei Unterbrechungen mit nicht-plagiiertem aber wie gehabt mehrere Fragmente angelegt werden? In der Darstellung für den Leser könnte man sich darauf einigen, dass die Textnachweise nur noch nach Quellen sortiert angezeigt werden. Vielleicht ließe sich ja auch etwas Tolles programmieren, dass je alle Fragmente aus einer einzigen Quellen später automatisch zusammengefügt werden können. Hier sind die Experten gefragt. - Hood 09:59, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das ist durchaus eine interessante Idee, die ja schon sehr lange im Raum steht, aber man muss da vorsichtig sein, und darf nicht alles auf einmal ändern. Wir sollten dies jedenfalls trennen von anderen Verbesserungen wie zB die Plagiatskategorien, die ja hier hauptsächlich diskutiert werden. Immerhin machen wir alle Operationen hier am Lebenden Patienten und haben einen beachtlichen Altbestand, der mitgeschleppt werden will (wobei die neuen Fälle der Altbestand der Zukunft ist, und dann auch wieder mitgeschleppt werden will, u.s.w.). Nur weil wir jetzt mit SMW mehr Möglichkeiten haben, muss man die nicht alle sofort nutzen, zumal es auch Grenzen bei SMW gibt, die wir noch gar nicht kennen. Marcusb 01:56, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Man kann Abfragen machen und dann dementsprechend die Kategorien oder was anderes setzen, ist aber nicht ganz trivial, da man evtl mit geschachtelten Parserfunktionen arbeiten muss. Technisch ist es jedenfalls möglich. -- Sotho Tal Ker 08:02, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ich unterstütze den Vorschlag von Hindemith, im Zusammenhang auch mit den Anmerkungen von fiesh. Sehr gut finde ich insbesondere die Idee, den Kontext der Zitierung (Punkt (1)) von der Nähe zum Text (Punkt (2)) zu unterscheiden. Denn selbst eine wortwörtliche Übernahme kann ja vollkommen iO sein, solange sie nur korrekt als solche gekennzeichnet wurde. Problematisch ist eventuell, nach einer solchen, doch größeren Umstellung noch die "alten" Klassifikationen korrekt zu interpretieren. Schwer zu sagen. HgR 11:04, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Verfolge die hiesige Diskussion mit Interesse. Das Verlassen der bisherigen Plagiatskategorien aus den hinreichend bekannten Gründen ist zu begrüßen. Die Überführung in eine duale Kategorisierung auf zwei Ebenen - deskriptiv-semantische Ebene sowie eine qualifizierend-urteilende Ebene - scheint mir sinnvoll, weil weniger prätentiös, und in der diskutierten Form gut gelungen. Möchte ergänzend eine Anregung in die Diskussion bringen: statt "zu beanstanden": "GWP eingehalten / grenzwertig / GWP nicht eingehalten Begründung: "zu beanstanden" bzw. "nicht zu beanstanden" ist eine Urteilskategorie, welche von der Formulierung her auf einer Plattform wie dieser – zumindest für außenstehende Dritte - ziemlich oberlehrerhaft und maßregelnd klingen mag. Irgendwie hat es was von universitärer Amtssprache. Kann man deshalb lieber universitärer Diktion z.B. in einschlägigen Untersuchungskommissionen überlassen. Kreuzritter 13:04, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Nun könnte einer kommen und sagen: Gerade diese Feststellung sollte der universitären Urteilsfindung überlassen bleiben. Nun will ich meine Anregung nicht kreuzritterlich verteidigen, doch gebe zu Bedenken: Man kann es drehen, wie man will, ob “zu beanstanden“ oder „GWP nicht eingehalten“ oder vormalige Plagiatskategorie, immer beinhaltet eine solche Formulierung die (behauptete und belegt geglaubte) Feststellung der Verletzung von GWP. Kreuzritter 13:13, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Finde Hoods Vorschlag sehr gut, was meint ihr? Seitentrennung ist kein Grund fuer Fragmentunterbrechung, aber die Unterbrechung des Fragmenttexts ist. Das ist auch am "semantischsten". Zu Kreuzritters Anmerkung: Begruesse ich ebenso, einzer Kritikpunkt hier ist fuer mich ein ganz banaler: "GWP eingehalten" wird fuer viele Aussenstehende erstmal unklar sein, und "Grundlegende Wissen......" ist ziemlich lang. Wenn wir aber einfach Zahlen 0, 1, 2 in den Fragmenten verwenden, dann muessen wir die genaue Formulierung hier und bei den anderen Attributen gar nicht sofort klaeren, da man sie dann komfortabel im Nachhinein aendern kann. Fiesh 15:01, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, nur möglicherweise wird die Anfertigung der Barcodes schwieriger werden, wenn Fragmente über Seitengrenzen hinweg gehen (?) HgR 15:39, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Nein, das sollte kein Problem darstellen! Fiesh 01:22, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::“GWP“ als “Gute Wissenschaftliche Praxis“ oder auch vielleicht “GGWP“ als “Grundsätze Guter Wissenschaftlicher Praxis“, ggf. auch in Kleinschreibung der klein geschriebenen Anfangsbuchstaben (etwa “GgwP eingehalten“) – all das würden die Insider nach gegebener Absprache ja ohnehin verstehen. Für Neueinsteiger oder ‚Zaungäste’ würde ich neben den bestehenden FAQs die Einrichtung eines Begriffsglossars inkl. Abkürzungen für nützlich halten. Das passt dann auch zu Fiesh’s Hinweis “… dann muessen wir die genaue Formulierung …“. (Oder gibt es schon ein Glossar?) Ein weiterer Vorteil der vorgeschlagenen Formulierung liegt m.E. auch gerade darin, dass in den Kommissionsberichten diese Begriffsbildung einschlägig verwendet wird. Kreuzritter 13:48, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Glossar ist bislang noch nirgendwo verlinkt.- Hood 15:02, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::KayH hat einen Link gesetzt (Letzte Aktivitäten): Abkürzungen. Sollte vielleicht auf die Hauptseite, oder? Kreuzritter 16:33, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Man könnte ihn ins Menü (mehr zum Wiki) einbauen.- Hood 18:39, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Gute Idee, weil das von der geringeren bzw. andersartigen Valenz her dorthin besser passt als z.B. auf die rechte Seite der Home. Kreuzritter 23:44, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Nachtrag und ergänzender Vorschlag: Außerdem wird konsequenterweise die veränderte Begrifflichkeit in der Barcode-Legende Eingang finden müssen. Statt “Plagiat verifiziert“: “WF verifiziert“ (= “Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten verifiziert“), entsprechend statt “Plagiat gemeldet“ “WF gemeldet“; statt “WF gemeldet“ könnte auch in Anlehnung an medizinische Terminologie stehen “V.a. WF“. :::::::Der Vorschlag zur Einführung des Begriffs “Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ statt “Plagiat“ bei der Barcode-Legende rekurriert auf folgenden Passus aus »Vorschläge zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis: Empfehlungen der Kommission „Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft, Denkschrift“« (1998) (PDF-Download): »Der Gegensatz zu guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis, den es zu verhindern gilt, ist wissenschaftliche Unredlichkeit (scientific dishonesty), die bewußte Verletzung elementarer wissenschaftlicher Grundregeln. Der breitere Begriff „wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ (scientific misconduct) wird dort verwendet, wo nach dem Zusammenhang (z. B. bei Verfahrensregeln) die Normverletzung als Tatbestand das ist, was es zu klären gilt.« (S.6) Nebenbei: Der Begriff der wissenschaftlichen Unredlichkeit sollte dagegen erst am Ende eines Aberkennungsverfahrens als Befundfeststellung verwendet werden und damit den entsprechenden Gremien überlassen bleiben. Kreuzritter 16:54, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Vorschlag von Kreuzritter zur Einführung des Begriffs “Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten“ zur weiteren Diskussion in Forum:Vorschläge zur Barcode-Legende kopiert. - Hood 17:16, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Generell zur Notwendigkeit von Begriffsänderungen/wertenden Aussagen (Trhead ist mittlerweile sehr zerfahren, daher hier neues Unter-Topic) Bei den eindeutigen Textfragmenten, wo z.B. etwa eine halbe Seite wortwörtlich abgeschrieben ist, macht es eigentlich keinen Unterschied, ob und was man dranschreibt. Denn jeder Leser erkennt sofort, dass es sich um ein Plagiat bzw. wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten handelt. Nur bei den "schwachen" Fragmenten, wo man es nicht weiß, nicht nachweisen oder nur schwer bewerten kann, wäre eine zurückhaltendere oder gar keine Einstufung angeraten, siehe auch hier. - Hood 20:50, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC)